


Expectations

by jenatwork



Category: Free!
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenatwork/pseuds/jenatwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill: Rei/Nagisa, rough sex</p>
<p>"Nagisa had certain expectations when he eventually confessed to Rei."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am utter trash, with actual grown-up work to do (and other fics to be finishing) but instead I am filling kink meme prompts.

Nagisa had certain expectations when he eventually confessed to Rei. He expected a blushing, stammering, adorable reciprocation; a series of romantic dates with lots of ice-cream and occasional hand-holding; a tender first kiss which would leave Rei red-faced and fumbling with his glasses, and possibly, eventually, an awkward but wonderful first time at the end of their final year of school, lots of whispered endearments and hesitant touches under the covers in the darkness.

What Nagisa absolutely in no way did not ever at all expect, when he eventually confessed to Rei, was to have unleashed some sort of insatiable bespectacled sex-demon.

He was not expecting Rei to be the initiator of stolen kisses in empty school hallways, or the determined hand-holder on their shared walks from school to train station. He would never have guessed Rei to be the type to attempt to feel him up through his swimsuit when they were both submerged in the pool during warm-ups. And Nagisa would never, in his wildest dreams, have believed Rei to be capable of dragging Nagisa into his bedroom, explaining curtly that they had precisely twenty-seven minutes before Rei's mother was due home and Rei intended to make the best possible use of that time, before pushing Nagisa up against the door and kissing him to within an inch of his life.

Not that Nagisa would complain, of course. Not when Rei could make his knees tremble with kisses almost hard enough to bruise, before pulling back and switching tactics to tease Nagisa with barely-there brushes of his lips, forcing Nagisa to chase Rei's mouth with his own and smiling wickedly each time he managed to evade Nagisa's attempts. Certainly not when Rei could cup Nagisa's behind with his big hands and hoist him up so that Nagisa could wrap both legs around Rei's waist, allowing Nagisa to roll his hips so that his erection (nowadays a near-permanent state, it seemed) pressed against Rei's, causing both of them to moan, lewdly. 

It would be rude of him to grouse each time Rei managed to take Nagisa by surprise with some new way of making him scream with pleasure, just as it would be awfully impolite now to ask Rei if he'd rather be studying than squeezing Nagisa's ass, pinning him against the bedroom door and pushing his hips forward to let Nagisa feel just how turned on he was. Instead, Nagisa just gave as good as he got, hands gripping tightly to Rei's shoulders and ankles crossed, heels digging into Rei's butt and toes curling from the sheer intense pleasure of Rei pressed flush against him.

If Rei wanted to turn every date into a sweaty, panting sex-fest, then Nagisa could live with that. He could deal with the doorknob digging into his hip by pulling back just far enough to plead, “Bed, please, now,” and simply wait for Rei to carry him the five short steps there, dumping him on to the mattress and watching Nagisa land with a bounce and a giggle. He could certainly live with the sight of his boyfriend looking down at him, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, shirt half untucked and that look in his eyes that told Nagisa he was seconds away from the best fuck he'd had since, well, since the last time they fucked.

Of course, Nagisa knew that Rei had certain expectations of him too, and he did not like to disappoint. So he knew that drawing up one knee, biting the knuckle of one finger and fluttering his lashes before whispering, “Rei-chan, please, I need you,” would have precisely the effect he desired. Rei was over him in an instant, kissing his neck, deft fingers making short work of the buttons of his school shirt to expose Nagisa's chest, allowing Rei's mouth to travel further downwards. In between kisses, Rei whispered endearments against Nagisa's skin, “Nagisa-kun, so beautiful...so precious...my Nagisa-kun,” traces of the adorable Rei that Nagisa had fallen for, completely at odds with the Rei who immediately after began mouthing the tip of Nagisa's erection through the fabric of his pants, causing Nagisa to groan and clutch at the bed-sheets.

It took Rei no time at all to remove Nagisa's pants and underwear, Rei's speed and dexterity being one area in which he fully met Nagisa's expectations. But Rei's mouth on his cock, well, that was always a wonder. Rei could do things with his tongue that Nagisa hadn't even realised were possible, not least of all being able to bring Nagisa almost to the very peak of pleasure before knowing precisely when to back off, leaving him gasping and aching and babbling almost frantically with need.

“Rei-chan, please...keep touching...need...need you...” Which seemed to be what Rei was waiting for. Risking a glance down, Nagisa caught the devious glint in Rei's eye just briefly before he was flipped over on to his stomach. There was the usual wait for Rei to reach the nightstand and open the drawer, the familiar purr of Rei's zipper and the soft sound of clothing dropping to the floor, before the welcome return of Rei's weight on the bed behind him. As Rei set to positioning Nagisa to his satisfaction, supported on hands and knees, Nagisa felt the empty sensation that had quickly become a precursor to such events, a need he'd never expected to feel. He had learned to be patient as Rei went through his usual preparatory routine; the sudden cold wet sensation, the odd first few moments of probing soon giving way to the wonderful stretch of more fingers, the soft seconds of loss before the tip of Rei's cock nudged against him, until finally, finally, the feeling of being totally and utterly filled by Rei.

Sometimes Rei would allow him a few seconds to adjust, but evidently today he was determined to make the most of their twenty-seven minutes. Almost immediately, Rei's hands were tight on his hips, holding him in place as he began to thrust. His hips snapped sharply, the sound of flesh smacking against flesh so deliciously lewd that Nagisa couldn't hold back a grin, only grateful that Rei couldn't see his face right then. If he turned his head at the right angle when they did this, Nagisa had learned that he could just about see their reflection in the mirror on the far wall, could see Rei's muscles straining as he ground into Nagisa, the focus on his face, the ferocity of his movements. Rei was practically grunting like some sort of wild animal, and Nagisa figured that if he ever suggested to Rei that they videoed this, it wouldn't surprise him any more if Rei actually agreed. Because Rei, like this, was a whole new type of beautiful; fierce and determined and positively wild, and Nagisa would never regret having his expectations so thoroughly dashed. 

When Rei's pace began to slow (because even the fittest, most ripped athletes tired eventually) Nagisa took the opportunity to push up on to his knees, his back against Rei's chest. Although it slowed the timing of Rei's thrusts, it allowed Nagisa to settle back and feel Rei's cock deeper inside, letting him grind down against Rei and take control just a little. Rei seemed grateful for the brief reprieve, wrapping his arms around Nagisa's chest and resting his chin on Nagisa's shoulder. It was slower, less intense, but every bit as satisfying. Nagisa reached up and back to tangle the fingers of one hand into Rei's hair, hearing Rei's breathing begin to slow and even out.

“Rei-chan,” he whispered, still keeping up the steady rocking of his hips, “feels so good...so good inside me...” It trailed off into a moan as he felt Rei's teeth on his shoulder, and Nagisa held back a smile, sensing how close to the edge Rei must be. Then, because Nagisa was quickly learning a whole new set of expectations, he breathed the words that would without a doubt get him exactly what he wanted. “Rei-chan, fuck me.”

He was fully prepared to be pushed back down on to his hands and knees, ready to feel Rei's grip tighten as he found some hidden reserves of energy and began once more his furious thrusting, hips pistoning, one hand moving to grasp Nagisa's own neglected erection. Nagisa, arms trembling as he struggled to hold himself up, could only hang on and let Rei have his way, unable to keep up with the frantic pace of his movements. A few sharp tugs on his painfully hard cock had Nagisa shuddering and grunting through his release, and somehow Rei was still going, still pushing into him, losing his rhythm and whispering vulgarities about Nagisa's ass but still fucking him. So Nagisa, determined to see him come undone, lifted his head as much as he could and begged, “Harder, Rei-chan, pleeeease,” which proved to be enough. With one final deep thrust Rei came, hands painfully tight on Nagisa's hips and a rough, guttural “Nagi-sa!” filling the room before Rei lost his composure and bent forward, chest against Nagisa's back so that Nagisa could feel each deep breath.

Nagisa had at first expected Rei's super-fitness to mean a rapid recovery after sex, but Rei basking in the afterglow was another pleasant surprise. It took time for Rei to be able to peel himself away, softening cock slipping out to leave Nagisa feeling empty, but not disappointingly so. Eventually he found the strength to sit up, squirming a little to get comfortable. Rei did not complain when Nagisa took hold of his wrist to check the time on his watch.

“Still nine minutes left. Way to go, Rei-chan!” He considered, briefly, holding up a hand for a high-five, but suspected that Rei would not find that appropriate.

“Not enough time for both of us to shower,” Rei mused, adjusting his glasses. “You'd better go first. I can...tell my mother I jogged home, or something.” He attempted to smooth down his mussed hair, making Nagisa to giggle.

When it came to Rei, he decided, there were some expectations that would always remain the same.


End file.
